Lyric of Evil
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Nobody knows how it happened. What they know is that the Third Period has not been destroyed and then created into the Fourth Period. This cannot stand for the Period could not last forever. The Four Endings must come and to do so, they are willing to do anything necessary. No matter what happens, to save them, Re birthday must happen.


**Daughter of Evil Reborn**

Inside the Museum of Ancient History, Vivio Takamachi was observing an exhibit while also wrote something in her notebook. After that, she went to another exhibit and wrote something in her notebook again. She did this several times before walking towards a bench and took a seat. She yawned and then reviewed the notes that she made.

Vivio had to admit that this last few weeks have been rather boring. The days that she spent not working on a school project and having fun with her friends can be counted with one hand. But all good things come to an end and now she must take school more seriously.

Besides, just because she spent a lot more time on school activities didn't mean she had to stop playing with her friends. She simply needed to scheduled her times.

As she looked at her notes, Vivio remembered why she decided to visit the museum; it was related to her school project. Namely, making an article about the history of Mid-Childa. She was having trouble choosing the time period when one of them attracted her attention; the Era of Evil.

The time period gained its name due to being the period when an infamous monarch, Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, lived. While Mid-Childa had many tyrants in its history, Princess Riliane was the most notorious due to how young she was when she became the sovereign of the Kingdom of Lucifenia.

Vivio had to admit that it was shocking to know that someone who could be a middle school student in modern time could be that cruel. From heavily taxing her people up to genocide, Princess Riliane committed a lot of atrocities during her reign. The clone of Saint King admitted that she also found the reasons for her atrocities quite petty.

Speaking about the Era of Evil, there was another reason why it was known as that. Princess Riliane was known as the Daughter of Evil. Her reign was called the Reign of Evil. Her servant, Allen Avadonia, was regarded as the Servant of Evil. And while the records were scarce about it, there was an event known as Conspiracy of Evil.

Really, it was as if some power above decided to have fun and made a time period full of evil.

Vivio decided not to think too much about it and continued her research. There was much to search about the era, from the establishment of Lucifenia to the Lucifenian Revolution. After the museum, she decided to go to the Infinity Library. Though considering how many books there, how ancient the era that she was searching about, and the fact that Mid-Childa was one of many worlds in the TSAB, the chance of her finding the necessary book was little. She had a much higher chance of looking at local museums or libraries.

She went inside and took more notes about the artifacts from the Era of Evil. One of the artifacts that attract her attention the most was the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. Each time she saw the mirrors, she found herself wanting to touch it, to see her reflection on the mirrors.

Of course, it would be impossible since the mirrors were protected by thick glass. Speaking about them, Vivio was surprised at how well-preserved the mirrors were despite being at the very least hundreds of years old. They only looked antiqued enough that most people would guess they were made decades ago. There was a theory that the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia were some sort of proto-Lost Logia made using the extinct Ancient Mid-Childa magic.

Vivio suddenly heard a sound coming from her Device, Sacred Heart. The bunny then floated into her hand. Its rabbit doll-like appearance had been changed into a more realistic rabbit-like appearance since Vivio had considered the previous skin "too childish" for her new taste.

She still remembered how the Three Aces of the Administrative Bureau lamented the fact that she had grown up too soon. For the first time, Vivio wanted nothing to do with the three of them despite two being her mothers. As they said, growing up sucks.

"What is it, Chris?" Vivio asked her Device with its nickname.

Chris showed her a holographic screen. She looked at it and saw that she received a message from Yuuno, the Head of the Infinity Library.

 _Good day, Vivio. I hope you're having a fine day._

 _I am afraid that I have to inform you that the Infinity Library has been closed due to an incident. Trust me, it's better that you don't know the details. In any case, you have to search for your sources in the local libraries._

 _Worry not, I already listed you the places that I recommended. I assure you that you will not find a hard time for your project._

 _Yuuno_

"Well, change of plan, I guess," Vivio stated before letting out a sigh.

With the news in her mind, Vivio returned to take notes about the artifacts before going to a library that he recommended.

* * *

Night had come when she finally finished her research in the library. Despite all the time spent there, she was nowhere close to finishing half of her project. Since her theme was about the Era of Evil, the focus would be Princess Rilianne. Many things about her were incomprehensible and most of them had to do with how she reacted with her the events around her. Sure, many tyrants had done similar things, but it was her age and her attitude that made them confusing.

Why did she execute people for even minor crime with the death toll rising as eighteen a month? Why did she found it problematic to help her people even just a little? Why did she react to having her engagement canceled by invading Elphegort and enacting the Green Hunting?

It just didn't make sense. Vivio had read about Princess Rilianne's parents, King Arth I and Queen Anne. There was no way they would lead their daughter grown up into the Daughter of Evil. Spoiled? Quite likely. But callous and petty? Nope.

As she thought about it, Vivio was taking a route that led her back to the Museum of Ancient History. When she looked there, she noticed that something was happening near a window. She hid behind a street lamp, keeping her eyes on the window.

The window was moved upwards. Then, someone passed through it and landed on the ground before closing it back. In their hands was a brown bag. They looked around for a while before running towards the alley.

" _Thief!_ " Vivio thought as she gave a chase.

The thief noticed her and increased his speed. From the silhouette, Vivio guessed that the thief was a male. His face was covered by a scarf though so she had no view on it. As the chased continued, she wondered how the thief managed to get inside the museum and stole an artifact without activating the alarm. Well, she guessed, at least. There was no sound coming from the building and no sign of a security guard.

"Chris, have you contacted the police?" Vivio asked her Device.

Chris made a sound that sounded like a regret before showing its owner a screen.

"No signal? In the middle of the city?" She stated, starting to feel suspicious. "Well, no choice then. We have to catch him ourselves!"

The thief tried to lose Vivio, going from one turn to another. She managed to not only keep an eye on him but also catching up. Finally, the daughter of the Ace of Aces lunged at the thief, causing him to let go of the bag.

"Hmph, got you!" Vivio exclaimed as she held the thief down. "Alright, just as Fate-Mama taught…"

She bound the thief with her magic. It was not something that she was used to doing. When she looked at the binds, Vivio decided that it was decent enough and went towards the bag.

"OK, what did you steal?" She asked the thief, who remained silent. "Oh well, I can just check it myself."

Vivio opened the package and took out the content. She then found herself holding the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia.

"The mirrors?! How could you steal them? They are protected by…"

" _Oh, it's you again!_ " Vivio suddenly stopped talking, focusing on the voice. " _Well, well, well, I guess I should have expected it, considering our history._ "

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She began to look around the alley.

" _Usually, a contract has to be made._ " The voice ignored her. " _But considering our promise and the circumstance, I think I can make an exception._ "

"What are…" Before she could finish her words, a headache suddenly attacked her. Vivio tried to remain conscious as it slowly leaving her. In the end, though, she fell to the ground, unconsciousness.

Chris approached its owner, intending to check her condition. However, the thief – now freed from the binds – grabbed it and touched the Device with a stick. It sent a jolt of electricity, deactivating Chris.

The thief put the mirrors back into the bag and the Device into Vivio's pocket. He then put the bag on her before carrying the blonde bridal-style. He looked towards the main road and – seeing no one in the street – went towards a van that has been waiting for them. It then drove away from the alley, leaving no trace of anything happening.

* * *

When the sunlight went into her room, Vivio was awoken from her sleep. She yawned while stretching her body at the same time. She looked at Chris, who was "sleeping" on a desk in her room.

After taking a bath and changed her pajama into more casual clothes, Vivio looked around her room and scratched her head. She looked at her desk, the curtains, her bed sheet, and many other things before shaking her head.

"I need a redecoration." She stated before going to the kitchen.

Her mothers had an assignment that caused them to be away from home for several weeks. Knowing Vivio's lack of skill in cooking, Nanoha had made several portions of food that her daughter simply had to reheat. She had also given Vivio the numbers of her friends, including Hayate so that they could cook for her when the food that she made finally runs out.

Vivio had no intention of doing any of that.

After putting on an apron, Vivio filled a pot with water. She then put it on a stove and heated it. As she waited for the water to reach the right temperature, she washed the vegetables and the meat. She cut the onion, carrot, celery, garlic, potato, and tomato.

When she checked the water and considered the temperature sufficient, she put the vegetables in. She then went towards the meat and chopped it into bite-size blocks before putting it into the pot. She grabbed a long wooden spoon and stirred the content.

After several minutes, she poured the salt and the pepper. Finally, she put the herbs like basil, oregano, and thyme. She turned the fire off and continued to stir it for a while before grabbing a spoon. She took a spoonful of the soup, blew it a little, and tasted it.

"Hmm, not bad. Clarith will be proud that I get this far." Vivio stated as she smiled at the memories of her old friend.

It was a good thing that there was no school today. She wanted to spend her day to…"fix" some things. After eating a bowl of the soup that she mad and put the bowl and spoon into the sink, Vivio looked at her reflection in the mirror. Seeing that everything's alright, she exited her home and walked away.

She was only a few feet away from her house when she noticed a man was looking at her. He was the thief that stole the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia and kidnapped her. Despite that, Vivio showed no fear towards the man and in fact, gave one of the sincerest smiles that she could make. Both of them walked closer to each other and once they did, both of them hugged each other.

They opened their mouths and spoke at the same time.

"It's nice to see you again, brother/sister."

* * *

 **The prologue is finally done.**

 **If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
